fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Mighty Morphin Myth Rangers
Mighty Morphin Myth Rangers is a fanfictional American comedy television series & unnumbered season of the Power Rangers franchise that will air on Disney XD. It's what could've been an American adaption of Gosei Sentai Dairanger. Plot The show takes place in Cascade, Montana. Five teenagers were chosen to go to a secret headquarters disguised as a camp. There they meet a man named Theodore who gives them the ability to become the Myth Rangers, warriors who use the power of the Mythic Gems, magical gems that were given to them before they came to the "camp". Now, the Myth Rangers will use their magical abilities to fight a powerful evil while trying to keep their ranger identities a secret. Characters Myth Rangers Other Heroes Allies *'Theodore' - The Myth Ranger's mentor & owner of the "camp". *'Bonnie' - Baron's older & irritating sister who often annoys the Myth Rangers. *'TraiBot' - A robot that the Myth Rangers use for training. *'Izzy' - A mysterious creature that popped out of Reese's forehead. *'Iron Weasel' - The rock band from the show I'm In The Band. **'Tripp Campbell' - The lead guitarist of Iron Weasel. **'Derek Jupiter' - The lead singer of Iron Weasel. **'Ash' - The drum player of Iron Weasel. **'Burger Pitt' - The bass guitarist of Iron Weasel. *'Brady & Boomer' - The kings of Kinkow from the show Pair of Kings. *'Wasabi Warriors' - The band of martial artists from the show Kickin' It. **'Jack' **'Milton' **'Jerry' **'Kim' **'Eddie' **'Rudy' Villains *'Lord Geric' - The main antagonist who's trying to take over Planet Earth. *'Jimmy' - Geric's nephew who often serves him by creating monsters. *'Jizo & Jozac' - Geric's mighty (but sometimes bumbling) armored soldiers. *'Captain Jack Shadow' *'General Baifeng' *'Dark Flower Ninjas' *'Tuxedos' - Geric's tuxedo-wearing footsoldiers. *'Lord Oniro' - An evil highlord; Geric offered Oniro to join his army, but Oniro refuses, saying that he works alone. *'Alco-Hogs '- A band of alchoholic androids. *'Blue Ghouls' - Oniro's footsoldiers. *'Chaotic Overlords' - The movie's antagonists. *'Monsters' Arsenal :Main Article: Arsenal in Mighty Morphin Myth Rangers *'Myth Morpher' - The Myth Ranger's morphers. They're similar to the Power Rangers' Power Morphers, except they hold the Myth Gems. *'Wrist Communicator' - Special communicators (from Mighty Morphin Power Rangers) that the rangers use to contact each other. Weapons *'Myth Blaster' - A laser gun that formed when the two sidearms combine. **'Myth Blade' - A sword that each ranger carries. **'Myth Dagger' - A dagger that each ranger carries. *'Myth Javelin' - A red staff that each ranger carries. Each ranger has an individual blade that can be attached to their Myth Javelin. They can also magically transform into their own distinct individual weapons. **'Dragon Sabers' - The Red Myth Ranger's main weapon, a pair of long swords. **'Lion Sceptor' - The Green Myth Ranger's main weapon, a staff. **'Unicorn Nunchucks' - The Blue Myth Ranger's main weapon, a pair of nunchucks. **'Griffin Whip' - The Yellow Myth Ranger's main weapon, a whip. **'Fire Spear' - The Pink Myth Ranger's main weapon, a spear. *'Dragon Wheel' - A circular bladed weapon that each ranger carries. Vehicles *'Stallion Cycle' - The Myth Rangers' main vehicles. *'CHEETIGER' - A 4WD vehicle designed after a cheetah/tiger. Zords *'Thunder Megazord' - The main megazord. **'Red Dragon Thunderzord' - The Red Myth Ranger's zord, can transform into Warrior Mode. **'Lion Thunderzord' - The Green Myth Ranger's zord. **'Unicorn Thunderzord' - The Blue Myth Ranger's zord. **'Griffin Thunderzord' - The Yellow Myth Ranger's zord. **'Firebird Thunderzord' - The Pink Myth Ranger's zord. Episodes #'The Chosen Ones': Five teenagers are chosen to become defenders of the Earth. *'Myth Rangers Hit The Road': Geric sends a motorbike monster to cause havoc in the streets. *'When Are Veggies Not So Green?': Geric decides to use Seamus' dislike of cauliflower to create a monster. *'Better Bodyweight for Baron': Baron is getting sick of being overweight that he decides to lose weight the hard way... by walking around the world! However, Geric sends a fat pig monster to attack Baron. *'Burkle': Everyone is making fun of Baron for being so smart. Baron is fed up with being a genius that he decides to show his dumb side. He becomes a nerd & causes problems for his school. But will being a nerd prevent him from helping his friends when they deal with a monster? *'Myth Rangers Rock You!': In this crossover episode, the Myth Rangers meet the band Iron Weasel who needs their help with the producer's evil step-son Chuckie... Today's his birthday! *'Clash of the Warriors': In this crossover episode, the Myth Rangers meet the Wasabi Warriors. When both of the teams get kidnapped by their rivals, the Black Dragons, they learn that they have joined forces with Geric! *'Myth Rangers vs. Alien Invaders': When aliens invade Earth, the Myth Rangers must fight to save their planet... & their bond. *'Baron's Pot' - Geric's steals Baron's ceramics project & turns it into a monster. *'The Truth Will Break You Free' - Reese accidentally breaks Theodore's vase & tries to hide his guilt. But when Geric steals the broken vase & turns it into a monster which captures Reese, only the truth will set him free. *'The Herocrypha' - Reese, Seamus, & Baron are on a quest to find a sacred book meant only for heroes. *'LARP: Live Action Ranger Power': The Myth Rangers attend a LARP competition. *'Out of Reese's Head' - The Myth Rangers are having a hard time fighting Geric's latest monster. To make matters even weirder, a mysterious creature pops out of Reese's forehead. Little do they know that the Myth Rangers know that this creature might be of good help to them against the monster. *'Geric's Monster Mash' - It's Halloween, & Geric decides to give the Myth Rangers the biggest scare of their lives. *'A Very Mythical Christmas' - It's Christmas & the Myth Rangers decide to spend the weeks off to spend time with their families. But when Geric sends a monster to suck out the negative energy of naughty kids, will the Myth Rangers be able to save Christmas? Movie Trivia *This is the first series of Power Rangers to be an actual comedy. *In various fight scenes, Power Rangers song will play (e.g. Fight, 5-4-1, & We Need A Hero).